My Happy Ending
by PixxieHolloww
Summary: Sequel Songfic to Avril Lavigne's 'My Happy Ending' Zutara Blutara She shattered Zuko's sculpture, just as he had shattered her heart. Will have signs of Onesided Jinko.


**Here you guys go, the much awaited sequel to _I'm With You_. I know I told you guys I'd put it up in two weeks, but I finished _Stars_ early (thank god).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this PC, this beautiful song, these lyrics, and Avril Lavigne. I do own this idea though!**

* * *

**_Let's talk this over, It's not like we're dead_**

**_Was it something I did, Was it something I said?_**

**_Don't leave me hangin', In a city so dead_**

**_Held up so high, On such a breakable thread_**

**_You were all the things I thought I knew,_**

**_And I thought we could be..._**

**_You were everything, everything_**

**_That I wanted, We were meant to be,_**

**_Supposed to be, but we lost it_**

**_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_**

**_All this time you were pretending_**

**_So much for my Happy Ending_**

_You've got your dumb friends,_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult, but so are they_

_But they don't know me, do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me, all the st that you do,_

**_You were all the things I thought I knew,_**

**_And I thought we could be..._**

**_You were everything, everything_**

**_That I wanted, We were meant to be,_**

**_Supposed to be, but we lost it_**

**_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_**

**_All this time you were pretending_**

**_So much for my Happy Ending_**

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall,_

_And letting me know we were done_

**_He was everything, everything_**

**_That I wanted, We were meant to be,_**

**_Supposed to be, but we lost it_**

**_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_**

**_All this time you were pretending_**

**_So much for my Happy Ending_**

_Oh, oh, So much for my Happy Ending,_

_Oh, oh_

* * *

Katara was walking through the Lower Tiers, intent on finding the tea shop Zuko works in. She asked people where she could find Mushi and Li. The answer was always the same: _Keep going forward miss, you'll be there soon enough._

She sighed as she recalled a teenage girl who said "Oh you mean, Li? Isn't he so cute? Wait, you're gonna ask him out aren't you? No way floozy, I'm not telling you where he is. I'm getting there first, so too bad for you."

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she bumped into a shorter person. And from the impact, she could safely say that he was round, very VERY round. She tried to stand up, but her hair tie fell down as she hit the floor, so she had a hard time with her hands tangled in her long hair.

"I'm so sorry miss but I-Katara?" she rubbed her head as she looked up and gasped. "Mushi!" she quickly stood up and wiped her hands on her dress. "I'm so glad to see you, I've been looking for your shop for the past few minutes." She smiled at him, then her eyes trailed over to his shoulder.

"Your shoulder! I'm so sorry I didn't get to heal it. Things got in the way, but I want to make it up to you. I'll-" She was cut off abruptly by his laughter. "Don't worry, it's fine. Now come on, the teashop is nearby. We can go together." Katara nodded and picked up her hair tie. She was about to plait it back when Muhsi's hand on hers stopped her.

"Don't, my nephew would like it better if you had your hair down for a change." Katara blushed and nodded again. The two fell into a comfortable silence. When they finally neared the shop door, Iroh walked into another person. "I seem to be bumping into lots of people lately..." he muttered. He stood up and also helped the person he bumped. "I'm terribly sorry, I must not be getting enough tea- Ah, Jin. Nice to see you."

Jin bowed to him and said "Good morning Mushi. I was just about to visit you and Li." she looked at Katara questioningly, but decided to ignore her. Katara frowned at thhis but said nothing. When they reached the door, Iroh entered first, followed by Jin, who slammed the door before Katara could get in. The pissed off water bender knocked on the door, noticing that it was locked. Jin unlocked it and glared at Katara.

"What do you want? As you can see, the shop's still closed. I'm a friend of the workers' so I can come, but you can't." She then slammed it again. "I need to speak with Li!" she said, trying hard to get her voice carried through the thick wooden door. It opened again and an annoyed Jin came out, glaring at Katara.

"Look okay, I don't know who you are, but I know what you're here for, to ask Li out. But you know what?" she shoved Katara off the stone step "Lots of girls tried that, and he never went out with them." she pushed her again, a little harder this time. Katara backed away as Jin started moving towards her.

"There's only one girl he ever took out. And guess what? That girl is" she shoved Katara harder, making her fall to the floor. "Me" She walked back to the shop, slamming the door as she entered. Katara heard Iroh ask Jin where she went, and where Katara was, but she didn't get to hear Jin's reply. She stood up and ran, ran back to the gates.

Half an hour later, she burst through the door of their house. She ran towards her room, barely aware of the worried voices of her friends. She slammed the door shut and locked it. After collapsing on the bed and crying her heart out, she finally fell asleep. But during her slumber, visions of a maked man, an ice sculpture, a rainy day, and rough kisses filled her dreams.

That evening, she woke up at midnight. Sneaking off towards the front door, she made it passed Sokka's bedroom with not much fuss, but when she passed the kitchen-

"What are you doing up Kat?" came her brother's voice. Her shoulders slumped and she let out a sigh. "Nothing Sokka, just go back to bed." she continued towards the front door.

"Katara, no. I wanna know what you're doing and I wanna know what happened earlier. Please, just tell me." Katara smiled at her brother. "You really are just like dad. Come on, I'll tell you outside."

The two moved into the garden, him sitting down on a long rock while she moved towards the small pond. He watched as she bended a ribbon of water from the pond and froze it. With exact precision, she gracefully moved her fingers over the ice, peeling off any unwanted layers. It's as if she's made this thing before, Sokka noted.

When she finished, she revealed her sculpture to Sokka, who widened his eyes at what he saw.

"That's the Blue Spirit," he said, looking up at her. Then, his eyes narrowed into slits. "He hurt you... I'm gonna track him down and-"

Katara shook her head. She put he hand above the sculpture once more and peeled off another layer. What he saw shcoked him more than the Blue Spirits's mask.

_Zuko_.

Sokka extended his arms, and she burst into tears. She flung her hands around Sokka's neck and cried into his shoulder. She let the sculpture drop, shattering into into a million pieces.

_She shattered Zuko's sculpture, just as he had shattered her heart..._

* * *

**Ah! That was so sad! But don't worry guys, I won't let it end this way...I hope. The next one will be up in a week, depending on the super wacky and uncontrollable, unpredictable weather here. I'm just glad they cancelled the Singkil performance...**

**Review!**

**-R.G930**

**P.S. Forgive any spelling grammar errors, I keep pressing the back button by accident, deleting all the hard work I've done for the past hour. So I had to start again from the part with IROH BUMPING KATARA! Do you know how many times I had to rewrite this!?**


End file.
